


Present

by CupidStrikes



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupidStrikes/pseuds/CupidStrikes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asbel had told her she should always treasure gifts from friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fonbella.

“Richard? Why are you giving me a dress?” Sophie looked up at the king and then back to the dress, holding the hanger as if she wasn’t quite sure it was safe. The dress was a lilac one piece that flared out at the hips, the skirt gradually darkening to a vivid purple trimmed with paler purple lace that resembled the petals of the Sophiera flowers,

“Do I need a reason to give my friend a gift?” Richard smiled at her warmly, and clasped her free hand in his own, “I’m sure you’ll look beautiful in it,” truthfully, he had no better reasons, and just wanted to see Sophie in a pretty dress, and he found himself beaming when she agreed and went to change into it. He had had the inspiration for this weeks ago, but only now had managed to tear himself away from his desk and the meeting room to arrange to have it made, and invite Sophie over.

Sophie re-entered the room, blushing faintly and touching the flared skirt anxiously, “Does it…look good?” She looked up at Richard, and smiled when he petted her. The dress felt strange, so very unlike her other clothes, but it was a gift, and Asbel had told her she should always treasure gifts from friends, “Richard? Will you design Cheria’s dress, too?”

The question caught him off-guard, but Richard chuckled softly, and reached to release Sophie’s hair from the twin tails, gently finger-combing it to fall over his shoulders and back, “Maybe. If Cheria will permit me the honour,”

“Richard?”

“Yes?”

“Will I get married someday, too?” The question made his chest feel tight, and the old scar from Wallbridge ached fiercely in response. The pain grounded him, though, and experience allowed him to hide it flawlessly.

“I’m sure you will, Sophie,” he smiled at her and embraced her tightly. If Sophie had seen the tears in his eyes and the tightness in that smile, she remained silent, and Richard didn’t tell her he could feel the way her fingers trembled on his back.


End file.
